The Curtains Made Me Do It Translated
by Cannibal Incorporated
Summary: A translation of my original story done by the wonderful Umimaru. Naruto and Sasuke go shopping for curtains. Sexy times and rage ensues.


******Автор: Cannibal Incorporated **  
******Переводчик**: Umimaru  
******Бета: **Word M. O.  
******Название: **The Curtains Made Me Do It  
******Рейтинг: **NC-17  
******Персонажи: **Саске/Наруто, Сай  
******Жанр: **: романтика, юмор/стеб, слеш  
******Размер: **мини  
******Предупреждения: **ОС, OOC, AU, POV Саске  
******Состояние: **фик завершен, перевод завершен  
******Дисклеймер: **Кисимото  
******Саммари: **- Меня зовут Сай, и я буду продавцом, который вам сегодня поможет.  
******Oригинал: **.net/s/5149501/1/The_Curtains_Mad...  
******Разрешение на перевод: **получено**  
**  
- Наруто, - я толкнул неуклюжего, не в меру подвижного блондина. – Прекрати ко всему прикасаться.

Наруто посмотрел на меня снизу вверх огромными голубыми глазами и надул губы, в то время как убирал руки с бедного стола, который портил. Я почувствовал укол вины за свою грубость, но вспомнил, как мало у нас было денег. Если бы идиот сломал что-нибудь, я сомневался, что у нас были бы средства, чтобы починить или приобрести это.

- Прости, Саске-теме, - пробормотал он, но лисья усмешка на его лице говорила мне, что он не сожалеет. Совсем. Я закатил глаза и схватил его за руку, проводя его через огромный магазин мебели.

«Ладно, Учиха», - я мысленно наставлял себя, «купи эти чертовы занавески и уходи».

- Давай просто подойдем к главному указателю, добе, - приказал я со вздохом.

Почему я был так раздражен? Все просто: это был понедельник. И все знают, что понедельник – худший день недели, всегда. И пока он поддерживал свою репутацию как такового.

Я был грубо разбужен громким, энергичным Узумаки, который настаивал на том, что наше новое обиталище нуждалось в занавесках. В сопровождении его идиотских – если не немного милых – кривляний, я встал и приготовил себя к предстоящему дню. Сопровождал мое утреннее «прихорашивание» - как это всегда называл Наруто – восхитительный искусственный запах рамена с говядиной – снова, Наруто – который уничтожил мое обоняние и заставил пожелать немедленной смерти. Иногда я удивлялся сам себе – почему я взял на себя труд мириться с усуратонкачи.

И конечно, он выбрал именно этот момент чтобы повернуться спиной к плите и подарить мне эту захватывающую дух, прекрасную улыбку и извиниться за вонючий запах рамена. Это был удар точно по гордости. Черт бы его побрал.  
После того, как я съел мой – куда более здоровый – завтрак, мы сели в черный пикап и я отвез нас в ближайший мебельный магазин.

И здесь мы были сейчас, старательно обходя товары, чтобы добраться до главного указателя и найти на каком этаже были занавески. Я описал это место как огромное, не так ли? Там было пять этажей мебельной рухляди, причем такой, о существовании которой я даже не подозревал.

- Добрый день, чем я могу вам помочь?

Я взглянул на прилавок и увидел хорошенькую женщину с длинными светлыми волосами, которая сидела там. Я подошел к ней, таща добе за собой за руку, и поприветствовал ее улыбкой.

- Нам нужны занавески, - спокойно ответил я. Дальнейшее изучение женской фигуры заставило меня распознать ее пол. Она на самом деле была он. Я посмотрел на бейдж с именем: Дейдара.

- Подождите минуту, и я попрошу одного из сотрудников отвести вас туда, - мужчина снял трубку настольного телефона и набрал короткий номер. – Сай-сан, не мог бы ты спуститься на первый этаж и показать двум молодым людям, где находятся шторы? Спасибо.

Он повесил трубку.

- Сай будет здесь с минуты на минуту.

Я кивнул и отошел от стола, чтобы не загораживать проход другим покупателям. Наруто вздохнул и положил свою голову мне на плечо. Я посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Он мог быть самым несносным человеком, обойди хоть всю землю, но в то же время быть и самым очаровательным. Я никогда не мог понять, откуда он брал силы, чтобы справиться с этим.

- Извините.

Я взглянул наверх и увидел бледнокожего черноволосого молодого человека, улыбавшегося нам. Улыбавшегося Наруто.

- Вам двоим нужны шторы?

Какого..? Он только что пытался подкатить к Наруто? Моему Наруто? Моему добе? Я кивнул и случайно, но в то же время многозначительно, протянул мою руку, обнимая Наруто за плечи. Может быть, этот парень поймет намек.

- Меня зовут Сай, и я буду тем самым продавцом, который вам сегодня поможет.

Он повел нас мимо матрацев к эскалатору, ведущему на следующий этаж.

- Ну так для чего же эти занавески? – спросил Сай будничным тоном. Я уже собирался сказать ему что это было не его хреново дело и ему нужно было вернуться к своей работе вместо того чтобы быть шумным надоедливым кретином, но Наруто меня опередил.

- Мы стараемся немного оживить наш дом, - счастливо заявил он, - он такой пустой, я подумал, что немного украшений не помешают!

Сай улыбнулся, жадно впиваясь глазами в блондина перед собой. Я стиснул зубы в то время как мы сходили по эскалатору на второй этаж. Было более чем ясно, что продавец заинтересован в моем добе, и я ничего не мог поделать со своим скверным настроением.

- Так вы двое вместе? – спросил он. Я воспользовался моментом чтобы притянуть Наруто ближе к моей груди и обвить его талию руками сзади.

- Да, - грубо ответил я, положив свой подбородок ему на голову. Сай адресовал мне раздраженное выражение лица, прежде чем сладко улыбнуться Наруто.

- Что ж, если мистер Сварливость здесь сделает что-нибудь, что тебя ранит, я буду рядом, чтобы помочь тебе почувствовать себя лучше.

Мои кулаки сжались.

- Спасибо … эм, вы сказали, что вас зовут Сай, верно? – счастливо ответил Наруто, совершенно не понимая подтекст в заявлении Сая. Для него все же это было иногда хорошо - быть таким недотепой.

- Нет проблем, милашка, - Сай подмигнул.

- Шторы, - отрезал я, - ты вел нас к шторам.

- Ох, точно, - Сай улыбнулся, смотря прямо на меня, - ты меня отвлек.

Я его отвлек? Он не на меня смотрел с вожделением!

- Да, Саске-теме, тебе бы лучше не отвлекаться, - Наруто проворчал, выскальзывая из моих объятий и мимоходом осматривая море товаров для дома. Моя челюсть почти упала на пол, и я повернулся чтобы бросить взгляд, полный чистой концентрированной злобы, на продавца. Этот маленький нахал – он наставил Наруто против меня! И эта неестественная, самодовольная улыбка на этом бледном лице говорила мне что он точно знал, что делал.

- Если вы проследуете за мной, я покажу вам товары, которые вы пытаетесь найти, - профессионально заявил он. Нет, я, черт подери, не хочу идти за тобой, извращенный мешок дерьма!

Но я держал свой рот закрытым и притворялся, что не видел этих … преследующих глаз Сая. Но клянусь всем богам, что если он еще раз взглянет на задницу Наруто, я оторву его пенис и скормлю собаке Инузуки!

- Вот они, - сказал Сай, развернувшись на 180 градусов, чтобы показать нам эти груды материи, - они рассортированы по материалу, изготовителю и цвету.

Наруто немедленно потянулся к чему-то оранжевому и я улыбнулся ему, несмотря на сильный порыв убить кое-что - а точнее, кое-кого, если он не уйдет в скором времени – который все еще струился по моим венам.

- Я думаю, здесь мы уже сами разберемся, так что ты можешь возвращаться к своей работе, - я сказал ему с желчью в голосе.

- Это и есть моя работа, - ровным голосом ответил Сай, любовно хлопнув по ближайшему стеллажу.

- Да, а если нам понадобится его мнение как специалиста? – спросил Наруто, размахивая какой-то тканью в воздухе.

«Глубокий вдох, Учиха», - я мысленно успокаивался, «купи чертовы шторы, уходи отсюда, и больше никогда не возвращайся в этот магазин».

- Ооох! – я услышал вздох Наруто. Я взглянул на него – он держал в руках светло-оранжевые занавески с желтым цветочным принтом. – Что ты думаешь, Сай?

- Я думаю, они восхитительно подходят к твоим прекрасным глазам. Ты выглядишь так хорошо.

Я посмотрел направо – шторы – большой сюрприз. Налево – карнизы. Убить этим Сая было бы просто… Но Наруто умел кричать очень громко. Я знал это лучше, чем кто-либо.

- Что ты думаешь, Саске-теме?

Я взглянул глубоко в эти восхищенные, невинные, полные надежды, честные глаза. Эти занавески были отвратительными. Но Наруто расстроится, если я скажу нет… Но эти занавески заслуживают того, чтобы их сожгли… Я буду ненавидеть себя за то, что разочарую его…

- Я не думаю, что они – то, что мы ищем.

Но я возненавижу себя даже больше, если буду просыпаться каждое утро и смотреть на эти занавески…

Наруто заметно расстроился, и я почувствовал досаду.

- Но мы все же можем выбрать какие-нибудь оранжевые, если ты хочешь, - быстро добавил я, надеясь, что это поможет и блондин снова начнет бегать вокруг как идиот. И он так и сделал, и принес три новых экземпляра еще до того, как я начал смотреть. Я в то время старался стоять поближе к карнизам. Так, ну вы знаете, на всякий случай.

Я вздохнул, когда он показал мне другой комплект оранжевых штор, на этот раз оранжевый был ярче, с темно-зеленой отделкой и зелено-лаймовыми улыбающимися лицами на окантовке.

- Как насчет этих?

Я фыркнул и подошел к нему, мягко запустив руку в его светлые лохмы и прижимаясь к его щеке.

- Конечно, добе.

Ухмылка, которой он меня одарил, вполне окупала любого раздражающего, извращенного продавца. В основном.

- Что ж, вы это будете покупать? – спросил Сай, идеально прерывая трогательный момент, который я пытался уловить.

- Сай! – счастливо ответил Наруто, хватая мою голову. – Спасибо за то, что помог нам.

- Без проблем, Кастрат*.

А затем последовало молчание: Сай невинно улыбался, Наруто изображал из себя рыбу - по крайней мере лицом так точно – и я вскипел. Этот мерзкий человечишка! Вышеуказанный парень подошел к Наруто, склонился над ним и поцеловал его точно в то место, к которому я недавно прижимался.

- Все что угодно для такой милашки, как ты, - у него даже хватило смелости подмигнуть.

О, это была та самая грань.

Я сгреб в охапку застывшего Наруто и повел его подальше от Сая вглубь магазина до тех пор пока мы не дошли до укромного места, где стояли шезлонги. Я выбрал один чтобы присесть.

- П-подожди! Саске, что ты делаешь? – вскричал он, когда я потянул его и усадил к себе на колени.

Я вцепился ртом в его шею и поиграл с его сосками сквозь тонкую белую футболку, которая была на нем надета. Я наказывал его за то, что он был таким чертовски милым – вот что я делал!

- А-ах! С-стой, мы же в общественном м-месте! – взмолился он. Я схватил его назойливые руки и заставил его не двигаться.

- Как… - пробормотал я.

- А?

- Как ты можешь позволить этому извращенцу Саю делать такие вещи с тобой?

- Что?

Я посмотрел моему любимому в глаза, уничтожающие все мое чувство разочарования, и увидел, как в них промелькнуло понимание. Неужели до него наконец-то дошло?

- Ты… Ты ревнуешь, - медленно заявил он, прикасаясь своей теплой рукой к моей щеке. Я отвел взгляд в сторону, будучи немного смущен от того, что меня раскрыли, - потому что Сай знает о занавесках больше, чем ты!

Что? Нет, осел! Я вглядывался в его лицо в поисках намека на то, что он шутил. Не было ни одного. Я закатил глаза. Он на самом деле не понимал. Ну ладно, как будто это остановило бы мое насилие.

- Теме! – выдохнул Наруто, когда я проскользнул холодными руками под его футболку. Мои пальцы плавно двигались по загорелой коже, знакомые с каждым контуром его мускулов.

Я мысленно спрашивал себя, было ли это честно – приставать к бедному добе, если он даже не знал причину. Я быстро отбросил эту мысль в сторону. Приставание было приставанием вне зависимости от причины. И это было не похоже на то, чтобы Наруто не нравилось то, что я с ним делал. Результат моих усилий уже выпячивался из-под его джинс.

- Ты знаешь, Наруто, - пробурчал я ему в ухо, правой рукой беря его возбужденную плоть. Он дернулся мне навстречу, - я думаю, ты скорее будешь делать извращенные штучки вроде секса на публике, где каждый может увидеть…

- С-стой! – хныкал он, пока я умело расстегивал мешавшуюся одежду. – Что если С-сай придет?

- Еще лучше, - прорычал я и просунул свою руку под брюки, - я устрою ему шоу.

Я крепко сжал твердую эрекцию Наруто. Он выгнулся над моими коленями и вскрикнул голосом, который заставил мои брюки натянуться.

- Са–ах!–Саске!

Проведя другой рукой по его лбу чтобы убрать светлые пряди, падавшие на глаза, я начал дрочить себе.

Наруто тяжело задышал, и его бедра резко двинулись, когда я нажал большим пальцем на отверстие и остальными массажировал его головку. Я укусил его шею – сильно – и пососал кожу – сильно – в одном и том же месте, будучи уверенным, что оставлю хороший большой засос. Прямо над его воротником и под линией волос. Не было никакой возможности его скрыть.

Моя рука скользнула по длине его возбужденного члена вниз к основанию и обратно вверх. Он громко простонал и я поймал взгляд женщины, смотрящей назад на нас в полнейшем неверии, в то время как она толкала и торопилась увести своего ребенка. Я ухмыльнулся и еще несколько раз повторил свое движение.

К данному моменту я был абсолютно уверен что блондин забыл о том, что мы находились в общественном месте – по крайней мере громкость его вздохов и стонов заставили меня поверить в это. Очень осторожно я отпустил его лоб, чтобы проверить, не уйдет ли он. Он не ушел.

Я быстро засунул два пальца в рот. Как только мои пальцы стали покрыты слюной, моя свободная рука спустилась к его джинсам и проскользнула внутрь сзади. Наруто судорожно вздохнул, когда мои пальцы коснулись его входа совсем-не-нежно.

Я просунул средний палец в узкую дырочку, в то же время задавая быстрый темп его стимулируемому члену. Я бы закрыл его рот и хотя бы попытался заглушить его крики и стоны, но мои руки были немного заняты. Даже если Сай не наблюдал за нами из-за груды ткани, он мог спокойно понять, чем мы занимались. Не было ни единого шанса, что он не слышал Наруто.

Я протолкнул второй палец внутрь горячего прохода и начал искать простату блондина. Я знал, что нашел ее когда Наруто подался вперед, откинул голову назад и застонал. Я снова коснулся этой точки и про себя интересовался, снимали ли нас камеры охраны. Я посочувствовал несчастному – хотя нет, счастливцу – ублюдку, который умирал от потери крови в офисе менеджера. Не было ни одного человека на земле, который нашел бы это не возбуждающим. Ни одного.

Со сменой грубых рывков и плавных толчков члена добе и нескольких касаний его простаты, Наруто не выдержал долго.

- С-саске! – выкрикнул он и кончил на мою руку и свои боксеры.

Я усмехнулся, глядя на его бездыханное раскрасневшееся лицо в то время, как он переживал последние моменты оргазма, кусая свою губу, чтобы немного сдержать крик.

Он поднялся и развернулся, обвиняющее указывая на меня пальцем.

- Ты болван! Будешь спать на диване! И месяц без секса!

Что ж, это заставило несколько голов повернуться к нам. Я хихикнул и слизнул белую жидкость со своих пальцев. Черт, я не ожидал, что наказание Наруто выльется в ответную вспышку. Я был так возбужден. И месяц без секса? Ну да, конечно. Есть такая вещь, называется «изнасилование», идиот… Не то чтобы я когда-нибудь хотел изнасиловать Наруто… На самом деле это была взаимная инициатива!

- Тише, Наруто, мы в общественном месте, знаешь ли, - я подразнил его, вставая с шезлонга. Хорошо, что я был осторожен и на нем ничего не осталось. Он был уродливым, я бы не хотел, чтобы закончилось тем, что мне пришлось бы его купить из-за того, что на нем оставалась сперма Наруто.

- Я это сказал пять минут назад! До того как ты начал делать … эти вещи со мной!

Я посмотрел на него сверху вниз, вытягивая ноги как будто я не помогал только что своему дружку в мебельном магазине, полном людей. Было удивительно, что никто не вызвал полицию чтобы арестовать нас.

- И я могу спросить почему? – Наруто продолжал зло говорить, как будто я ему вообще не отвечал. – Почему, ты, теме? Почему?

Я моргнул. Почему? Ответ был очевиден.

- Очень просто, - ответил я, зло ухмыляясь. – Занавески заставили меня это сделать.

*Прим. пер.: в оригинале - Dickless


End file.
